pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 9
Heahea Beach You got your first taste of the island challenge on Melemele Island, but Akala Island offers much more for you to experience. You will face not one, but three different trials on this island, each designed around a different Pokémon type. And when you're done with them, you will, of course, have another Kahuna to take on in a challenging grand trial. Once you've surfed your way to Akala Island, Hau will go rusing off to look for Professor Kukui and Lillie, but you'll have a few things to check out before you join him. First, you'll receive the BP for your Mantine Surf score, and then Rotom will let you know you have the new Akala Island Pokédex, where all new Pokémon found on Akala Island will be recorded. Like Big Wave Beach of Melemele Island, Heahea Beach also serves as a Spot and hosts a BP shop where you can get valuable items and access to different moves—all in exchange for some BP. |} |} Heahea Beach offers a new course for you to master—the Super Course. After you've had your fun at the beach, head into town. Heahea City You'll discover that Heahea City is much bigger than Iki Town and rivals even Hau'oli City in size and number of facilities. As you make your way into the main city, Hau will quickly spot 's old boat. It seems the professor and Lillie have made it to Akala Island safely. You'll also be introduced to Olivia and Mallow. Olivia is Akala Island's Kahuna, and Mallow is one of the Trial Captains. After the chat, you're free to explore the city on your own. Inside the ferry terminal in the far left corner is a young boy and an old man. Talk with them, and you'll score a , which you can normally only get by purchasing ten regular Poké Balls at the Poké Mart. Speak with the Name Rater in the Tourist Bureau if you want your Pokémon's nickname changed. If you head a bit farther into town, you'll run into Lillie by the apparel shop. It seems she's interested in doing a bit of her own shopping while on the way to explore the island's ruins. She'll tell you that she's headed for the Tide Song Hotel, which is just up the road from where you are. After speaking with Lillie, go say hello to the middle-aged lady enjoying the view of the ocean by the apparel shop. She'll give you a . Inside the apparel shop, you'll find a who wants to know about . She will give you 10,000 if you have it seen in the Pokédex. Pop into the Pokémon Center if you'd like. Check out the Poké Mart as well. Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= Try to explore more, but you'll soon find there's a Trainer on a blocking the way farther into town. Since you can't go that way, it seems like your best bet is to head up toward the Tide Song Hotel, where Lillie was headed when you last spoke to her. You'll run into a couple of visitors from the Kalos region along the way. If you've played , you may remember Sina and Dexio. They're eager to meet you—and even more eager to test your skill in battle. Ultra Sun= |} |-| Ultra Moon= |} After defeating him /her , they will give you a . They also heal your Pokémon for you. Head into the Tide Song Hotel. Talk to the right beside the main entrace of the hotel, and he'll tell you he's feeling conflicted about his job. Talk to the owner of the hotel, who thinks you should show the Bellhop a . You an catch a at Wela Volcano Park then evolve it, or have it be called as Magby's ally. For helping the Bellhop clear up all his worries, he'll give you a , which boosts moves if held. In the first room west of the elevator on the third floor, you'll find a jeweler with his . He'll offer to give you a Z-Crystal if you bring a Pokémon that can use it. He offers for , for , and for . Enter the first room east of the elevator, and you'll stumble upon a playing with her and . Once they notice you, Bellossom will chase you out of the room...but you'll notice you're holding an . The second room east of the elevator is occupied by an old man and his . Apparently he's visiting Akala Island to have a reunion with his friends. He asks if you could help find them around the city. One is in the apparel shop near the changing room. One is on Heahea Beach next to the surfboards. The last one next to Kukui's boat. Once you have found them, talk to the man, and he'll give you a . Route 4 Connecting Heahea City to the south with Paniola Town to the north, this winding, woodsy trail features plenty of tall grass and several new species of wild Pokémon. The Trainers here seek to test themselves agains passerby as they take in nature's beauty. The -exclusive Pikachu Valley is also found on this path. It is a valley full of , as the name implies, and it's quite the sight to behold. Cross the first patch of grass and head into the southeast corner to grab a . Backtrack and go up to battle a . |} Go north a little bit, then go right and you can find a hidden in a rock. Go back and up the hill and go through the nearby grass and you'll be able to battle a . |} Next to him is a . Up ahead, there is a hidden in the line of sight of a . |} You'll notice he has a regular . All s have normal versions of Alolan form Pokémon. Go around right to battle a female . |} Jump off the ledge near them and grab the next to the grass. Go around and right to battle the . |} Go down from him into the grass to find an . To the right of that patch of grass near the entrance to Paniola Town is a Berry tree. Careful though, as a might pop out. Go back by the s and northwest into the Pikachu Valley. Pikachu Valley At the left of the trailer, you'll find a . Simply by choosing to visit, you'll be able to get a special frame you can use to decorate photos taken in the Alola Photo Club. Near the lake you'll meet a woman who'll let you attempt to take the Pikachu Professor quiz. :Question 1: What part of 's body can tell you whether it's a male or female? :Answer: Tail :Question 2: What are the particular parts of a Pikachu's cheeks called? :Answer: Electric sacs :Question 3: What do you need to do to evolve a Pikachu into a ? :Answer: Use a :Question 4: How is a Pikachu different from more common Pikachu specimens? :Answer: Its color is darker :Question 5: Who was the first person to discover the existence of ? :Answer: Professor Elm You will get a Pikachu Cap and a Pikachu Shirt, two new apparel items, as rewards. Next to the lady who gave the quiz, there's a Pikachu that always seems sad. Apparently the only time it acted happy was when it saw a certain Pikachu with a hat. Seeing it will cheer it right up, and you'll get a to unlock an exclusive Z-Move for your Cap-wearing Pikachu. Pikachu wearing various caps could be obtained in between September 19, 2017 and October 30, 2017, as part of a distribution from The Pokémon Company. Partner Cap Pikachu can also be obtained in by scanning a special QR Code given out at special events. If you missed your chance to get any of these Pikachu, keep an eye out on Pokemon.com for more news. After all this, head north into Paniola Town. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon